Happy Mother's Day Quinn
by gpoemma
Summary: It's the one of the two days Quinn dreads most, but it isn't just Quinn that dreads it. Light Faberry. Oneshot


**So I know I haven't written in a while. I really don't know why I wrote this to be honest. I'm hoping it isn't crap. Like fo' realz. I'm also hoping this gets me out of my writers block for my other stories. Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything, as per usual.**

**This is kinda heavy on the sad part. I have other Rachel/Quinn fanfiction on livejournal my name is uhhuhloren so if you've read any of my other stuff I hope you enjoy this, it certainly is different that what I've written before.**

* * *

><p>She couldn't deal with it, the looks, the awkward silences that occurred, this whole day was nothing but misery for her. Quinn could feel Puck wanting to say something to her, anything but whenever he approached her HBIC eyebrow raise would occur and he'd meekly back-away.<p>

She could feel her fellow Gleek's stop talking and stare at her whenever they mentioned what presents to get their own mothers. Hell, even Kurt was thinking about what to get Carol. Quinn noticed that the only one who stayed silent was oddly enough Rachel Berry.

Rachel just sat in the corner of the group and looked down at her hands that were delicately placed on her lap. She didn't have a Mom, she had a mother but not a Mom. Quinn bit her lip almost subconsciously and stood up from her chair. Everyone looked at her for a moment then went back to talking, cautiously.

Quinn rolled her eyes at their "grand" gesture and simply sat next to short Diva. Rachel looked up from her lap and gave Quinn a confused look quickly then pointed her attention back to her lap. Quinn sighed loudly and focused her attention on the wall.

"I think we should sing a group song to all of our Moms."

Silence.

Rachel looked up from her lap with her eyebrows furrowed. The voice who said it, Brittany was still smiling at the idea. Rachel stood up gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Well, Brittany, I think that is a fantastic idea." Rachel said with her award winning smile. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she gulped. "May I suggest 'A song to momma' by boys to men." She said and curtly nodded before rushing out of the choir room.

"What is that girl's problem _now_?" Mercedes said with an eye roll. No one said a word for a moment then Quinn cleared her throat.

"Not all of us can be lucky to have mothers, or mothers who care." Quinn pointed out softly but with a cold feeling. She too, stood up and walked out of the room leaving it filled with tension.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked the halls at a slow pace, well a relaxing pace. Her thoughts circled around her mother, who went off to some retreat with her older sister for Mother's Day, her baby, now in the arms of Rachel's birth mother, and Rachel. This whole day, the purpose,<p>

"Stupid." She said out loud to herself and kicked a locker. She let out a frustrated sigh and kept walking. She didn't have a right to be angry, she wasn't really a mother. He only was a surrogate. She held her baby for a mere thirty minutes before handing it away to some random stranger. That's all right.

But, it wasn't a stranger. It was Rachel's birth mother Shelby. Shelby, who abandoned a chance to have a relationship with her real daughter and instead opted for a fresh start with Quinn's child. God, it was so fucked up.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat outside of McKinley on a bench doing her best to control her ragged breaths. Her Mother's day has never gotten this bad. Not before Shelby at least. Before she even knew who Shelby was, this day was like Christmas to her, no big deal. But after meeting her birth mother and only getting a taste of what it was like to have an actual <em>Mom<em>, it hurt. It hurt so much because deep down Rachel knew that Shelby didn't want her. That her mother didn't want her, that she wanted something new.

She let out an uncontrollable sob and buried her face in her hands. She loved her Dad's, she really did, they were more than what she could ever ask for, but then, Shelby, fucking Shelby Corcoran had to come into her life, want a relationship with her daughter then take it back. She took it back. That's what hurt the most to Rachel.

A pair of feminine but strong arms wrapped themselves around Rachel and rocked her back and forth. Rachel let out a few shaky breaths before the sobbing stopped. "Shh, it's okay Rachel." A soothing voice said. Rachel looked up and saw that Quinn was holding her, and her eyes were closed. Rachel scooted a little away from Quinn to be face to face with her. Quinn opened her eyes and sighed, letting go of Rachel. "Come on. I don't want to spend this day alone and I know you don't either."

"What about your mother?" Rachel said a tad more harshly than she wanted to. Quinn took a deep breath and smoothed out her baby doll dress.

"She's at a lovely retreat at lake Michigan with my sister for Mother's day with my sister's husband and their children." Quinn said with a sad smile. Rachel frowned and looked to the ground. She looked back up to Quinn after a moment and opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Come on, let's go." Quinn said with a nod of her head and a small dangle of her keys.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Quinn…" Quinn looked briefly away from the road to look at Rachel, motioning her to continue. "Just, curiously but, we've been driving for a while. Where are we going?" Quinn shrugged.<p>

"I've honestly been driving around Lima in circles if you haven't noticed, Berry." Quinn said with a small chuckle. Rachel let out a small breath and laughed nervously. "I'm not going to kill you. I just don't want to be alone." Quinn said as she took a last turn and pulled into breadsticks.

"Oh, Quinn I didn't bring any money-"

"Don't worry, Judy gave me enough money to take care of myself while she's gone." Quinn said and unbuckled herself before exiting the car.

They sat in the restaurant in silence, ate in silence. The only talking was from the waitress who would occasionally ask if the pair needed anything. Quinn paid, Rachel took left overs with her and they left.

"Quinn, I have a question." Rachel stated when they were back into the car.

"Ask away."

"You said you didn't want to be alone today, however, you've yet to have any real conversation with me. Why?" Rachel asked. Quinn sighed and gripped the steering wheel.

"I don't – If I start talking. I'm going to lose it." Quinn said and started the engine.

* * *

><p>Quinn drove to Rachel's house in silence, just as Rachel had expected it. When they pulled up Quinn put the car into park and let out a sigh. "Thank you," Quinn paused, "for not leaving me alone today."<p>

"Um, no problem Quinn," Rachel said awkwardly and unbuckled her seatbelt. Should she hug her? Were they even friends after this? They barely said a word to each other. Rachel grumbled inwardly and extended her hand. Quinn looked at Rachel's hand with a puzzled look before extending her own hand and shaking it. "Good night Quinn."

"Night Berry," Quinn said and watched as Rachel began to exit the car. "I just, I miss her so much." She whispered right before Rachel closed the door. Rachel paused and took a deep breath before closing the door and walking to her front door.

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time Quinn pulled into her driveway. After dropping off Rachel she drove to Puck's house and just sat there, wondering if she should knock on his door. After all, Beth was half his, no, Beth wasn't theirs. Beth was Shelby's.<p>

Quinn was greeted by her house with an eerie silence that was much too welcoming for her own good. She placed her keys in a glass bowl in the foyer and walked to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water.

A knock on the door filled the almost empty house with an echo. Quinn raised an eyebrow and placed her glass of water on the island in the kitchen. She walked slowly to the front door and when the door was barely open, a small, tan hand pushed it wide open.

"The greatest gift as a Mother you could've given Beth, was giving her the life you wanted her to have, not the one you could've provided for her." Rachel said hastily, coming into Quinn's view.

Quinn didn't have much time to reply due to Rachel stepping forward and going on her tippy-toes to place a kiss on Quinn's lips. It was chaste, but enough to get her point across. Quinn smiled into the kiss as Rachel mumbled, "Happy Mother's Day."

"I – I really don't want to be alone tonight." Quinn said sheepishly. Rachel smiled softly and motioned to the bag she was carrying.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
